


Classified Moment

by dustyhemsworth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Phil Coulson, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Sock Fetish, Sugar Daddy, blowjob, cum, gay porn, suit fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustyhemsworth/pseuds/dustyhemsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I need to tell you a story. I've had sex with Agent Phil Coulson. It was the best experience of my life and this is my story. Gay sex with Coulson was the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classified Moment

I remember the day it happened. The day Phil Coulson took me to a magical place – heaven. It was so unexpected but lovely. I just have to tell someone. I mean how can you have sex with one of the hottest people in SHIELD and not tell somebody about it? Anyway, this is what happened.  
I'd firstly like to tell you that I'm a guy, 24. I've never really found myself in a position where a hot boss has tried to do things with me before and so that day was something quite special. I am bisexual. But I've hardly ever been with a guy before. I mean, I was with one once before but it was a disaster. I always thought I was more straight than anything.  
Anyway, I remember it well. It was a Monday afternoon; the sun was trying to escape through the dismal grey clouds but its attempts proved unsuccessful. I had only been a SHIELD agent for a couple of months and so to see all the favorites like Agent May and all those people was very cool.   
On this Monday afternoon, there had been a drug bust in Bolivia and a few HYDRA agents were trying to weaponise a massive dildo. I know it sounds stupid and even I laughed but it is a very serious thing. So the top field agents were off in Bolivia and I had a free afternoon and since the BUS plane was in the runway, I thought I might go and take a look around.  
So I walked to the plane and assumed that nobody was inside. Placing my feet on the first step, I gazed in awe at the huge black object in front of me. Walking up the steps, I noticed that the sky had become a little brighter but not completely sunny. I hummed a soft gentle melody to myself and then walked on board; the hum of the plane ringing so quietly out.  
After walking around the plane for a few minutes, I noticed that there were empty coffee mugs scattered all around and newspapers. Noticing the briefing table by the schematic system, I walked over to it and studied the papers on the desk. That was when I heard a very manly cough come from the next room. Shit, I thought. Turns out I'm not the only person on board this aircraft after all.   
I was just about to leave when I saw the figure of a man walk into the briefing room. His shoulders seem reinforced with strong muscle and his arm twitched in his tight black blazer. His tie was red with a golden tie bar and in his hand was a piece of yellow paper. Looking straight at me in the eye, I recognised him instantly. Phil Coulson.  
'Oh,' I said, trying to act as innocently as possible but failing. 'I'm sorry, sir, I thought I was... Well... I...'  
'Don't worry about it,' he had a comforting smile to him. It illuminated his gorgeous face. 'You're more than welcome to look around, agent. I've spoken to you before, haven't I?'  
It was true. I had seen him before. To be honest, I do have a daddy kink. But not in the way where I want to imagine guys are my dad but I find it so hot if a guy is a dad. If he has kids and stuff. I dunno, it makes them seem more erotic somehow. Anyway, when I saw him before that day, I really thought he was something but I never fantasised about him.  
'We've met before, yes,' my eyes greeted his. We stared at each other in silence for about ten seconds before I looked at the mountain of papers on the desk. Then I looked back at him. 'This seems like a lot of papers.'  
'We're investigating a drug bust in Bolivia,' Coulson informed me, turning around and bending down to pick up a piece of paper he had dropped. But when he did, I couldn't help but stare at his inviting ass as it seemed to bulge through his tight black trousers. Biting my lip, I instinctively smiled and then stopped doing so when he turned back around. 'Luckily for me, I'm not in a relationship. If I were, I would never get any work done at all.'  
'I'm single too,' I confessed, almost too quickly. That seemed to excite him. 'But then again, I've never really been one for relationships. A quick fling here and there.'  
'I've been with women and men who were just like you,' he claimed.   
'Wait. What? You've been with women and men?'  
'Well, I experimented when I was younger. Turns out women turn me on. But I don't know what it is. There's something about guys that still excites me you know. I think it's the way it's just so naughty and forbidden. The fact that you'd be in so much shit if someone found out you were having sex with them.'  
'Well I mean I'm bisexual anyway,' I confirmed. Something about his eyes and body made me somehow... confess. 'I prefer girls but... I'm open to stuff.'  
'Well,' Coulson placed a hand on the table and then glared back at me. 'It's just you and me here on the plane and nobody else is here if you... you know... want to fool around?'  
What? I thought that I had heard wrong. Was I dreaming?  
'Huh? You... you mean like... fool around as in... sex?'  
'If you want,' he said. 'I wouldn't force you into anything. Truth is, I haven't been with a guy in ten years and I kind of miss not sucking a cock.'  
Wow, was I getting hard. He started nearing towards me and whilst I slightly wanted to fuck him there on the spot, I felt myself edging nearer to the door of a bunk room. He kept getting closer but I didn't really mind.   
'Sir, I mean, this is... against the rules.'  
'Call me Coulson,' he smiled at me. That penetrating smile could make a thousand women orgasm in a split second. I felt temptation creeping up onto me like a parasite until he was literally inches away from my face. 'Just relax. No one's going to find us.'  
His hand touched my waist as he pulled me ever closer toward him. I'm surprised my hard dick didn't pop right out of my trousers and he slowly drifted towards my crotch, his face on my shirt, his breath tantalising the white fabric. Ever so slowly, his knees touched the carpet and I looked around anxiously, scared that somebody was going to come in and see us. That was when his soft hands touched my belt and slowly, he took it off and threw it on the table. I told myself to stop this but I couldn't. I wouldn't let myself. It was when he started sniffing my crotch that I gave in.  
Placing my hands on his huge shoulders, I watched in simple delight as he undid my flies until he found my white underwear. Undoing the buttons slowly, I felt my penis bounce out into the exposure of his eyes. Looking down, I saw how erect it was and I was shocked at the size it had somehow grown to. With a wide mouth and smile, his mouth encased my dick and I placed my head back against the door with a huge grin on my face.  
'Fuck,' I whispered to myself as he sucked it good and proper. I watched as his mouth let it out and then he gently licked the tip of my dick and I screamed. God, this was good. Fuck the rules. He went back to sucking when I saw fireworks going off in my brain. 'Yes.' I said naturally.  
That was when he took my dick out of his mouth and he lapped up the precum. I noticed that he had started to take off his blazer and so I decided to take off my shoes. As he began to undress, I became awestruck by the way his muscles bulged through his white shirt. His shoes came off to reveal tight black luxurious socks and his trousers then came off to reveal tight black boxers with a huge dick imprint.  
Helping me undress, I anticipated what was going to happen next. He undressed me until I was only wearing my black socks and shoes and then stared at my dick.   
'No one can ever know about this,' he instructed.   
'Of course,' I said, admiring the hair on his legs. 'I'd never tell a soul that I fucked the hottest guy in SHIELD.'  
Opening the white door to the bunk, he ushered me in and so I entered to see a small white bed and a few shelves. I turned around to see that he had closed the door and it was finally time for the big reveal. Dropping his underwear, he launched them across the room and his huge dick shined. It was enormous. I couldn't wait any longer.  
I fell back onto the bed and as he unbuttoned his shirt, I noticed that he was only dressed in a white open shirt and long black tight socks. I thought I was going to cum right there and then.  
He too got onto the bed and leaned in and kissed me; my wet tongue entwined with his and as I felt his warm breath on me, I rubbed my hand all the way down his back until I was touching his amazing ass. I spanked it and he bit his lip before licking my neck. Then he rose and sat on his knees, staring at me with a sexy grin.  
Taking one of my shoes off, he sniffed it and then placed it on the floor. His face fell into my right foot and as he started licking the sock still on my foot, I started jerking my rock hard penis. He licked it and rubbed it on his chest for about a minute before whisking my other shoe off and doing the same to the other foot.  
Then, with his big strong arms, he forced me onto my front and I awaited what was going to happen next. I just couldn't work. I was ready to receive Coulson's godly dick. But I didn't. Instead, he spread my ass cheeks and stuck his tongue up my ass. I grabbed hold of the sheet and almost cried with happiness. His tongue was like an angel sent from the heavens as he rimmed my hole, making my dick grow even more. It felt amazing. I never wanted it to end.  
Then, I looked over my shoulder to see him take off his unbuttoned white shirt and he tossed it in the corner. Now, we were both naked apart from our long black socks and that's when he laughed and he spread my ass cheeks once more.  
'You ready?' he asked me, stroking my back.  
'Yes. Yes. A million times, yes.'  
I screamed when I felt his dick enter my ass. It was so big I thought it was going to tear my anus apart. But as he began thrusting it in and out, allowing the sweat to glisten on his sweet sweet torso, I started to enjoy it. My prostate thanked me as I sunk further into the white sheets, my face contorted with passion.   
He pressed his hand on my buttocks as he went in harder and faster, pushing me into the bed more. He let out a set of loud orgasms as I felt my body enter a state of complete euphoria.   
'Yes, Coulson' I cried. 'Yes.'  
'Oh,' his eyes closed as he went faster. 'I'm gonna cum. Oh, baby, I'm gonna cum.'  
'Do it,' I commanded. 'Cum in my ass. Cum in my ass.'  
That was when I heard him scream louder than I had anyone ever scream before and as he sunk his dick further into my hole, I felt the refreshing cum decorate my insides and he fell on top of me, his sweat rubbing against my naked body. I turned around and kissed him passionately and as he took his cock out, I watched as cum just dripped out.  
'Come over here,' he smiled at me as he squatted on the ground. 'I'll finish you off.'  
I did as I was told and then he started sucking my cock again. My dick was too ready to burst and so I told him that I was gonna cum.  
He said that it's fine and that I should cum if I want to so I just waited until my tip tingled and my spine jittered as I felt my dick burst with jizz. I arched backwards as I felt my sperm enter Coulson's mouth and then I fell back on the bed and watched him lick the remaining cum up that had dropped onto his arm.  
We sat and stared at one another for a few seconds, trying to get our breaths again and then he smiled and wiped sweat from his forehead.  
'You were excellent,' he said.   
'Thanks,' I said and we both burst into excited laughter.


End file.
